


It's Me and You, Always

by wdk



Series: Moments in Life [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, fighter!yubin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdk/pseuds/wdk
Summary: Gahyeon finds Yubin angrily training alone.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: Moments in Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092266
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	It's Me and You, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> It has been a while since I have written anything of this scale creatively, but I am excited to get back into it. I have a full length fic in the works, but I am just now realizing the endless amount of possibilities that I can use for it. So, I will be doing these one shots while we wait for chapter one of the fic. Hope you enjoy!  
> Thank you

“Honey, I’m home!”, she said as she walked into the apartment. She had just finished running a couple of errands right before midday so, she was excited to grab some lunch with Yubin and just relax like how they usually would on days like these.

She chuckled to herself. Doing that would never get old. When she didn’t hear anything in return, she called again, “Babe?”.

It wasn’t until she had walked into the kitchen, to get a glass of water, that she noticed the note on the fridge.

 _Went to the gym._ _I’ll b_ _e ba_ _ck l_ _ater_ _._

_-y_

Gahyeon sighed, thinking something must be wrong if she was spending all this time at the gym on a Friday. A day that was usually reserved for them.

\--

When Gahyeon entered the gym, it seemed to be completely empty. Ever since she got super busy with work, she hadn’t been able to come by as often.

 _Minji must_ _already_ _be on her lunch break._ She thought looking towards the vacant front desk.

Walking around, she was reminded of the first time she and Yubin had met. She had just completed her undergrad and Yubin was an up-and-coming fighter.

\--

 _As soon as she parked her car,_ _Gahyeon_ _had checked_ _the text_ _message one last time to make sure that she had the read_ _it correctly._ _Minji had sent her a text with the new address of the gym. They_ _had relocated and_ _had just finished the renovations and were waiting_ _for the finishing touches_ _before_ _having their grand opening._

 _Gahyeon_ _had just completed her undergrad, so Minji wanted to go out and celebrate with the rest_ _of their friends._

 _She heard the chime of the door as she walked in_ _. Everything looked brand new and she was excited for_ _Minji_ _and all the_ _things_ _she had_ _and would_ _accomplish._

_"Are you Gahyeon?”_

_Gahyeon_ _immediately_ _whipped her head_ _towards the voice and saw someone behind the f_ _ront desk._ _She could'_ _ve_ _s_ _worn there wasn’t_ _anyone there before_ _._

 _“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”_ _, She walked around the desk and held out her hand. "I’m Yubin, one of the trainers here. Minji mentioned that you would be stopping by to pick her up.”_

 _“It’s okay.”,_ _Gahyeon_ _sai_ _d_ _as she shook her hand._

 _“She should be in the back_ _. Let me go let her know that you’re here.”_

_“Okay, thanks.”_

_Gahy_ _eon_ _opted to sit on the bench while she waited and about a minute later, Yubin came back._

_“_ _S_ _he'_ _s still working on something in the_ _back, but she won’t be long. So, feel free to wait here or_ _take a look_ _around.”_

_“Okay.”_

_After a few minutes_ _of waiting,_ _Gahyeon_ _decided to strike up a conversation._

 _“So_ _, h_ _ow long have been a trainer for?"_

_Yubin looked up_ _from the desk_ _in surprise, “U_ _h, n_ _ot long actually_ _. I’m usually the_ _trainee, but a_ _very good_ _friend of mine is looking to get involved_ _and asked_ _me to help_ _out_ _due to my experience_ _.”_

 _“That’s cool._ _Y_ _ou_ _must'_ _ve been fighting for a while then.”_

 _"_ _Mixed martial arts, boxing, kickboxing, judo_ _among others_ _._ _Honestly, if_ _it had anything to do with fighting, I was willing to try it.”_

 _“Wow._ _”,_ _Gahyeon_ _was impressed. “S_ _o, h_ _ow’d you meet Minji?”_

 _“We met at a fight_ _about a year and a half ago.”_

 _Gahyeon_ _was_ _pleasantly_ _surprised_ _at_ _how_ _smoothly_ _the conversation with Y_ _ubin_ _was_ _for their first meeting and j_ _ust as_ _she_ _was about to respond, an apologetic Minji_ _arrived from_ _the back_ _looking a little f_ _razzled. They still had some work to do before opening after all._

 _“I am so sorry to have kept you waiting_ _. I got caught up with a phone call and just lost track of time.”_

 _“It’s okay. I had Yubin here to keep me company."_

_"That’s good. Well, if you’re ready to go we can leave now."_ _, she turned towards Yubin. “You’re good on locking up right?”_

_“Yes I am.”_

_“Good, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”_

_“It was nice meeting you.”,_ _Gahyeon_ _waved as they walked out the door._

_“Nice meeting you too.”_

\--

It was a modest gym. Not too big. Not too small. It had a boxing ring in the center and all the assorted equipment surrounding it.

Gahyeon found Yubin on the other side, in a corner, with one of the freestanding heavy bags. She decided to sit on one of the nearby benches and wait, since it would be useless to try and get her attention when Yubin was in the zone.

Also, because she was pretty sure that it was White Zombie that was blasting through her earphones.

It was when Gahyeon was watching her that her suspicions were correct. Yubin was punching with a certain intensity that meant she was upset about something.

She didn’t have to wait long as it was only a few minutes later when Yubin had finished her set. She took off her headphones as she turned to look over at Gahyeon, while removing her gloves and tape.

“Hey.”

“Hey. Feeling any better?”

“A little.” she sighed. “I’m sorry. I know Fridays are for us, but I just...”

“It’s okay. I understand. Wanna talk about it?”

After Yubin turned to put her gear away, she joined Gahyeon on the bench.

“Ever since I found out, I hadn’t been able to give myself a moment to just let myself... express whatever I was feeling. Instead, I had unintentionally bottled everything up inside and when I was reminded of what happened, I was angry. I needed to get away to blow off some steam.”

“Do you remember what you said to me? After your first loss?”

“Of course.”

“That’s just it. You know why you started fighting, you know what keeps you fighting, and you know what’s going to keep you fighting.”

“I know. I was just completely... blindsided.” she sighed out and, in that moment, Gahyeon could really see how it had affected her. Just overcome with fatigue.

“I know and I’m so sorry. I know how much it meant to you. This whole situation is unfortunate and I'm glad you’re finally letting yourself feel, but I also know that you’re going to get through this. I know, because the Yubin I know would never let anything stop her from achieving her dreams. I am going to be by your side, no matter what happens. It’s me and you, always.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You seemed to be doing okay on your own.” she chuckled.

“Well, now I’m doing better than okay.”, Yubin turned her body to face Gahyeon, “I love you. So much.” She leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She rested her forehead against the other’s and closed her eyes.

“I love you too.”, she murmured, tucking a stray hair behind Yubin’s ear.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just basking in each other’s warmth and affection.

After pulling away and getting up from the bench, Gahyeon held out her hand, “What do you say we get out of here and go get something to eat? I’m sure you’ve worked up quite the appetite.”

“Yeah, I sure did.” she chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> My cc: https://curiouscat.qa/_wdk_
> 
> constructive criticism = always welcome
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
